Dexmedetomidine, 5-[(1S)-1-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)ethyl]-1H-imidazole, is a non-narcotic α2-adrenoceptor agonist with sedative and analgesic properties. Currently, dexmedetomidine is only commercially available as an injectable formulation indicated for sedation of initially intubated and mechanically ventilated patients during treatment in an intensive care setting and sedation of non-intubated patients prior to and/or during surgical and other procedures, and it must be administered intravenously by an experienced and licensed health care professional. Although dexmedetomidine has analgesic properties, an intranasal formulation useful as an analgesic without sedation, however, is not commercially available. Moreover, for a variety of reasons, the commercially available injectable formulation is not suitable for use as an analgesic that can be self-administered. A continuing and unmet need exists for a dexmedetomidine-based analgesic medicine that, for example, may be self-administered by the patient intranasally to produce analgesia (or otherwise treat or prevent pain) without significant sedation.